


5 Slipups and a Success

by etoilesdeglace



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Less Than 5k Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilesdeglace/pseuds/etoilesdeglace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times fitzsimmons got caught and one time they didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Slipups and a Success

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuburbanSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/gifts).



> For the lovely felicity-smoaking over on tumblr.
> 
> The prompt was "fitzsimmons + sneaking around + getting caught"
> 
> So this is the product of a couple days of last minute scrambling. My original plan for this fic was thrown off course with sickness and my crazy life. Am I happy with the results? Eh. But the other fic will probably still get written so consider this an interim gift until the other one is done (it could be a while because as I mentioned - crazy life).
> 
> Anyways, I love this prompt and I had such a good time getting to know you these past couple of weeks. You're amazing ♡.

The first time it wasn't their fault.

They had managed to keep the change in their relationship status a secret for two months by the time that Skye figured it out. A fact that they were both very proud of considering they lived on a secret base full of agents, many of whom have a speciality in interrogation and unearthing secrets. Maybe they were better at lying than they thought.

It wasn't that they tried to keep it a secret per se, or that it was their intent to lie to the team. They just didn't know the whole truth yet, were still trying to sort it out themselves.

So maybe it was their fault. But really, it was the virus's fault.

It was the virus's fault that Jemma wasn't there when Skye strolled into the lab with the intent of asking her why she'd bailed on girls’ night the night before and not answering her the many knocks on her door or the calls that went to voicemail.

Having been knocked off his feet for two weeks with a bad virus, which Jemma assured wasn't alien, Fitz was back in the lab tinkering with his latest advancement in ICER technology. He looked up at the sound of her footsteps but immediately returned his attention to his work.

"You feeling better?" she asked, making her way over to his lab bench.

"Hmhm," not bothering to look up from the microchip. "Oh yeah, Simmons took care of it."

That was when Jemma, bundled up tight in her academy sweater, made her way into the lab with a cup of tea in her hand. "Fitz I can’t believe that I let you talk me into -- oh hello Skye. How -” she stopped dead in her tracks and coughed so hard that if she wasn’t aware that it was scientifically impossible to cough up a lung she would have been worried, “-um how are you”

Setting her tea down on her bench she looked down and bowed her head under the gaze of her two best friends.

“Better than you apparently.” Crossing the lab to lay her hand against her friend’s forehead, Skye wasn’t surprised to find a feverish temperature brewing beneath the surface of her hand.

“Yeah I don’t know what happened.”

“I do.” Skye shot Fitz a knocking look over Jemma’s shoulder and raising her eyebrows.

Not needing to check who Skye was looking at Jemma scoffed, “What? Fitz? I helped him because he was sick, it’s my job and he’s my-” she sneezed into her elbow, “my friend.”

“Sure Simmons.”

“What?”

Lowering her voice she whispers, “I’ve seen the way you look at him, and I saw the way your cheeks blushed when you walked in here - and I’m pretty sure that that wasn’t due to the hellish fever you’ve got going on there.”

“Skye. I’m too tired for this right now.”

All the pieces click into place with that statement and Skye figures out exactly what’s going on... Why Fitz won’t look at them when he usually sneaks glances at Jemma periodically (his feelings had been obvious to everyone but Jemma for a long time). Why Jemma skipped movie night. “Simmons took care of it”. The fatigue, the fever, the blush.

"Jemma I've had mono. I know the signs. Is there something you wanna tell me?"

Simmons found that she was at a loss for words, Skye was in no way qualified to make such a diagnosis but she couldn’t deny that the diagnosis of self-proclaimed doctor Skye was correct. There was a reason that Simmons had kept Fitz’s complete diagnosis under wraps, but Skye’s personal experience busted their plan. They had been so careful. So diligent to avoid detection, only telling Coulson so that he would cover for them and make solid excuses should another member of the team be looking for them.

If she hadn’t kissed him that night then they wouldn’t have had this problem. She never would have contracted the virus and Skye would never have suspected anything. But she had.

It hasn’t even been a question of whether she'd do it or not. She knew she was going to do it ever since she noticed the gleam in his eyes after she’d spilled her water all over the menu. Had been itching to do it for the entire duration of the meal. She hadn’t been able to find the right moment for it though, not wanting to seem like she was jumping him or make him feel like she was doing it because she felt obliged to.

His chivalrous manner provided the perfect opportunity. Instead of climbing into the car when he opened her door she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest and enveloping him in a hug. It took him a moment to wrap his arms around her but eventually he did and they stood there for a while, using each other's warmth to shield themselves from the brisk night. Recognizing the fast rate of his heartbeat she turned her head upwards to meet his gaze. The butterflies in her stomach acted up again and her heart beat sped up to match his.

Batting her eyelashes she snuck a glance at his lips before reaching up the last couple of centimetres to finally connect them in a way that was ten years in the making. Ten years’ worth of late nights in the lab, adventures, tea, discovery and companionship all culminating into one kiss. It was Jemma, her best friend, and a feeling that she didn't think science could explain.

He was surprised at first, but recovered quickly, shifting them around to push her up against the door of their SHIELD-sanctioned car.

It became a favourite pastime of theirs, always sneaking kisses when there was no one in the lab or after hours when they were watching Doctor Who. It was rather thrilling. A test of sorts to keep it all under the radar of their ever watchful co-workers and friends. But now the cat was out of the bag and Skye was the first one to figure it out.

“Um... No.”

“Jemma, you’re still horrible at lying.”

“I’ll have you know that with enough preparation I can lie quite well. Fitz and I-” Fitz dropped the microchip on the placemat and Jemma stopped talking immediately.

Skye smirked and looked between the two, “Alright guys,” before turning back to Jemma, “You’re coming with me, you’re going back to bed and I will go tell Coulson that you’re going to be on the DL for the next couple days at least okay. Dr.Skye ordered bed-rest. Plus you need to tell me everything I want all the details, and the quarantine I’m about to enforce will provide lots of time for that.”

Jemma was being dragged out of the lab, complaining about the fact that Skye has not gone through sufficient education to even joke about calling herself a doctor when Fitz met her gaze over the top of his goggles and smirked.

 -O-

The second time it wasn't their fault.

It was BBC's fault. They scheduled a marathon of all of 11's episodes and it just happened to fall on the night that Jemma had already deemed to be their stay-in dinner and a movie date night.

As a result, they ended up in Jemma's bunk wrapped under the blanket her parents sent her for Christmas and cuddling against each other to stay warm past curfew. They spent a long time debating how River and the doctor's timelines intertwine and before long they talked themselves in circles and were back at the start. Doctor Who does that.

Kind of like what Simmons was doing to Fitz. Making his heart run laps and do somersaults in the confines of his ribcage.

He was about to make another comment about the logistical nightmare that is the Pond family when he noticed that Jemma had fallen asleep against him. Due solely to the fact that he didn't want to disturb her - not the fact that he enjoyed the way her breath cascaded across his neck and leaving goosebumps in its wake, and not because he really loves the season six finale - he waited it out.

After the doctor said I do and the credits rolled down the screen Fitz slowly detangled himself from Jemma’s grasp and snuck out of the bunk making as little noise as possible for a clumsy Scotsman.

 He was almost back in the comfort of his own bunk when he realized that he’d have to pass Coulson’s bunk to do it, and the man had inhuman level hearing. Add that to the fact that Coulson was a restless sleeper and Fitz was glad he remembered that Coulson was working on the inhuman project with Skye earlier that day and the pair were probably still working away at the plans up in Coulson’s office.

Deciding not to take any risks, he took off his shoes and started to tiptoe through the hall outside of the dorm, Just in case. Apparently it wasn’t enough because he’d only made it halfway down the corridor when Coulson appeared in his doorway, adorned in all of his Captain America pajamaed glory.

“What are you doing Fitz?”

“Just heading to the common room to ugh… tea. Make some tea. Would you like some?”

Looking down the hallway towards the girl’s dorms Coulson quirked his eyebrows at his agent. “Fitz”

“Sir”

“Were you in Simmons’ room?”

“Um, No?” He ducked his head and wringed his hands together, well knowing that while they’d gotten clearance to breach section 17, they hadn’t discussed all of the conditions of that with Coulson.

“Fitz.” The engineer looked up to meet the Directors’ eyes. “Just don’t tell Skye,” he paused “or you’ll never hear the end of it.”

-O-

The third time it wasn't their fault.

Traditions are traditions and they were just upholding traditions. It was Easter. So tradition calls for chocolate eggs and an easter egg hunt. Simmons practically insisted on it. Even though Fitz did not need much convincing since chocolate was involved.

They were so happy to have successfully hidden all of the eggs without (major) incident and couldn't wait for the team to wake up in the morning to find a new playground tradition.

Of course they were the first up and watched with tea mugs in hand as everyone else trickled into the common room.

"Notice anything different guys?" Simmons was too excited to contain it any longer and it bubbled out before she could hold it back.

"The eggs?" Mack replied "Yeah we heard them too. You guys need to learn how to be quiet."

Skye slapped the man's arm playfully "Hey I thought we were going to let them have their fun! Although..." she winked at the pair of scientists, "learning to be quiet may not be a bad thing.

"Skye!"

-O-

The fourth time it wasn't their fault.

It was HYDRA’s fault. They targeted the convenience store on the corner of 3rd and Main because the owner was an ex-criminal who’d turned himself around after a year in county jail.

SHIELD had been too late. HYDRA had taken the man but left the rest of the store in shambles – wall blown in, shelves knocked over and alarm ringing. The poor cashier had hidden under the desk and they found her curled up in a ball, tears streaking down her cheeks and soaking her uniform. Jamie – that was her name – had been terrified out of her mind, and rightly so, so Jemma declared that a warm shower and some tea would calm her down a bit before her psych-evaluation and debrief.

Simmons volunteered her bathroom to the poor girl, succumbing to waiting for an extra half hour to take a shower herself. Fitz found her sitting in the kitchen. The dust that she left in her trail was all over the place, and she had to keep blowing it off of the latest edition of Science Weekly that she was attempting to read. He joined her, grabbing the sandwich from the fridge and settling down in the chair opposite her.

When he tasted the dust on his sandwich for the second time, a harsh interruption to the wonderful taste of pesto aioli, that he mustered up the courage to ask her why she was so dirty when they’d returned from mission over an hour ago and she usually showers first thing after every debrief.

“Jamie’s using mine so I’m waiting for her to be done.”

“Just use mine” he said after taking a huge bite into his sandwich.

“Pardon?”

“Just use mine. I don’t need it.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah I mean I’ve got this 15 page essay to read over. Go ahead.”

“Thanks Leo.” She got up and leaned over for a kiss only to be turned away by her boyfriend. “Hey!”

“Thanks but no thanks Jem, after you’ve showered.”

Hustling out of the room she paused in the doorway and looked back at him, “Counting on it.”

Well she wanted him to. They haven't actually reached that point in their relationship yet but dear lord she wanted to.

All of which resulted in Jemma attempting to make it back to her bunk wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her torso. And that situation practically calls Skye’s name, so of course Jemma turned the corner and ran right into her best friend.

“Skye!”

“Simmons! Simmons….” After a moment of hesitation to recover she composed herself a little and raised an eyebrow at her friend, drawing out the consonants in the name. “Getting a little out there aren’t we.”

“Skye! I did no such thing!”

Skye scoffed, “Says the girl in the towel sneaking down the hall.”

“I took a shower Skye.”

“In Fitz’s room? Don’t even try to deny it Jemma. With the way-” Skye was practically giddy with excitement.

“Yes okay, yes. I showered in Fitz’s bunk. But it’s not like you think-”

“- I mean I don’t want the details but -”

“Jamie’s using mine okay. We haven’t even, done. That. Okay-.” That got Skye’s attention.

“What.”

“We haven’t, um, done that.”

“You haven’t jumped him yet?” 

Sighing and continuing to walk towards her bunk Simmons deeply regretted telling her best friend that particular fact because Skye followed her all the way back to her room, talking all the way until Simmons closed the door behind her.

-O-

The fifth time it wasn't their fault.

May is just too quiet and they didn't hear her coming.

So it’s not their fault that she walked into the kitchen when Fitz has his hand up Jemma’s pajama top and his lips glued to the skin of her collarbone.

They ducked their heads in embarrassment and May just smirked and kept walking to the gym.

 -O-

The sixth time it was totally their fault.

They had both been a little too preoccupied the night before to notice that they had run out. A fact that Simmons was very frustrated about.

Usually the anticipation doesn't faze her, excited her even, but a turned on woman wants what she wants and in that moment all she wanted was Fitz, and fast. They had barely managed to make it in the door to his bunk, haphazardly punching in the code without separating his lips from the skin on her neck of her hands from his hair. Spinning him over the threshold so that her back was against the wall of his bunk she had kicked the door closed and was working on the buttons of his shirt when he realized the state of the condom box on his dresser and sighed, gathering her hands in his and stilling her actions. He had glanced once more at the empty box, drawing her attention and making her blush with lust and love for this man.

As a result, her suggestion to go borrow one from Trip's bedside table was out of her lips before she could consider the repercussions of such an act, and he was gone to get one by the time she realized that Trip was on mission and that Fitz wouldn't need to be sneaky at all to complete the task. Normally she would steal one of Skye's but she knows for a fact that their supply was depleted as well; considering Skye had barged into her bunk earlier the week to politely ask to borrow one (well as politely as a horny Skye could be) and wouldn't have had time to go buy another box in the time since.

Determining that he was going to take a while because he was not aware of Hunter's mission, she decided that she had enough time to make herself comfortable in his room. Removing her shoes she settled down on his bed and undid the first few buttons on her blouse.

In an attempt to calm her hormones she tried closing her eyes and visualizing what she could only assume he was doing in that moment. Her plan backfired though and her whole body shivered when she conjured up the image of his fingers hacking the keypad outside of Trip's door.

A small whimper escaped her lips when he showed up in the doorway panting with the prized package in his grasp. He stood there for a moment, jaw hanging slightly slack and hair disheveled from where she’d ran her fingers through it earlier.

“You do realize that Trip is on mission right?

Broken out of his trance, Fitz closed the door and plopped down on the bed beside her. “I was kind of pre-occupied.”

Unable to contain her giggles she rolled onto her side to face him. "It’s okay Mr. Super Spy."

"Hey I'll have you know.” Acting faster than she could register, he flipped them over to hover above her. “That was a very sneaky mission. I would be a pro in the field if -"

"Shut up and kiss me." He didn't need telling twice.

 


End file.
